Lamia!
by Furry Wolf
Summary: Phineas meets a strange new guy who is constantly wearing a dark cloak and red sunglasses. What is this strange persons secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure if I can make any sense turn up in this. might be able to get it to show it's pretty little head.(Sense looks over my shoulder and waves) What are ya'll looking at?(turns around and Sense disappears.) OK, whatever.**

* * *

I couldn't wait to see Isabella again! Ever since I had decided to go to Tri-state State, I had been waiting to see her again! I was so imaptient and lost in thought, I didn't here it when the guy sitting in the seat spoke to me. Finally I broke out of my thoughts.

"Wha?" I looked at a guy in a black cloak with red sunglasses looking at me.

"I said, aren't you Phineas Flynn, the kid who made the coolest roller coaster ever and all that stuff?"

"Yes, yes I am." Somthing about this guys apparel was familiar. The black cloak and red sunglasses... can't seem to think of what it is...

"Wanna see my pet?" The cloaked stranger said.

"Sure." I said. He started digging under his seat until he brought out the weirdest pet ever.

"This is Lamia." He said.

"Lamia... Isn't that latin for vampire?" I asked. He smiled.

"So you _do_ know latin. Never believed it when people told me that a young kid not even in collage knew latin."

"Well, technically I'm in collage now."

"True." We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. The bat creeped me out, because it seemed to be watching me...

Finally we arrived at the collage. I got off and immediately saw Isabella. I ran up to her and embraced her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"And I missed you." We talked for a bit, but then I had to leave to check out my dorm. As I walked in, I saw the cloaked guy closing the blinds. When he finished, he threw back his hood to reveal a bearded chin, which was red, and wild hair, which was also red. He took off his glasses to reveal to red eyes.

"So your my roommate, huh? Should be an interesting experience." He said before sitting down in a chair. I don't know how he got everything unloaded so fast! He had even somehow managed to get a dresser up and good. bow, I know how _I_ will do it fast. Shrink and grow ray, my friends, shrink and grow ray.

* * *

Finished. All that rearrangement and growing, shrinking, and regrowing, and now I can sit back and relax. I sit down in a chair next to my roommate.

"What cha' watching?" I ask. He glance sideways at me.

"Pirates of the Caribbean. Y'know, it's hard to imagine that this is made by Disney." He said.

"Yeah. Usually it's little kid stuff."

"Yeah. Hey, since we are roommates, we should get to know each other better. wanna go get some McDonalds later?"

"Sure. Ain't got anything better to do. It sounds fun." I said with a smile, which he returned. He had some weird teeth, I noticed.

I'm sure it's nothing.

* * *

 **Any guesses as to whats up with this new guy? And btw, I think I actually got Sense to participate in the making of this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updating this one!**

* * *

Phineas POV

I smiled as a walked to my dorm whistling "Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" over and over again. Me and Isabella had been having lunch together and I was still completely love struck. Now, when your love struck, you don't always notice things. Such as: A bat flying around your room, or all lights being off.

What you will notice no matter what state your in: Blood on your dorm mates fangs. Also, your dorm mate having fangs. We froze as we looked at each other. I gulped, and stood still too long. He threw me on the couch we had bought and looked at me. next thing I know, there is a girl next to him.

I was certain I was screwed.

Jared POV

I looked down at Phineas, Ally standing next to me. He had a wild look in his eye and was cowering and shivering.

"We won't hurt you, bro." I said.

"Uh-huh. says the VAMPIRE!" He said. I sighed I had gotten both lucky and unlucky getting him for a dorm mate. It was lucky because I needed him. It was unlucky because he was easily scared.

"I was wondering when I would need to bring this up... opportunity presents itself in strange ways my friend." I said with a smile. He gulped and looked at me. I sighed. This was gonna get annoying. Time to start explaining.

Phineas POV

"So... you expect me to believe that your a race from another dimension, that all monsters are, and that people opening rifts across time caused you to appear?" I said. Jared nodded.

"I do, actually. Because your smart." He said.

"Well... you are correct. I believe you. But how does this information help me?" I said. THe other person, the bat, I assumed, looked at me.

"Because we would like your help getting home. Specifically before a certain friend of yours hunts us down and kills us." She said.

"One of my friends... Which one?" I responded with a frown.

"Which one haven't you seen for years now? Which one Graduated collage early. Which one is the most likely to study up about anything and everything. Including vampires." Jared said. He had made that too obvious. But...

"How would Baljeet hunt vampires? And why?" I asked.

"Well... before Baljeet was born, a group of vampires attacked his grandparents... They stood no chance, and his parents barely survived. They told Baljeet when he was nine, and he began studying everything, vampires so he could hunt and kill them, other things so he could finish school early. He is an _extremely_ successful vampire hunter, one of the best, actually, because he doesn't shout to the world that he hunts vampires. He hunts them and kills them, then leaves before he is noticed." Jared said.

"And how can I help with that? He has devoted his life to this. No talking him out of it now..." I said. how could I help. I was just a young inventor...

Then it struck me... I was an inventor.

He was from another dimension, and so was she! If I made a device to send them home, they would be safe. But...

Jared POV

"Won't vampires still get slaughtered?" Phineas said. I sighed. He understood part of it. now he had to get the rest.

"Not if you make it, focus it on monsters, and then suck us all back into our dimension." I said. Phineas smiled. Why? I have no idea.

"Sounds challenging." Phineas said, "I like that. I will start right away!" He grinned. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep. Ally transformed into a bat and slept on top of me. We slept peacefully.

Then morning came.

And one of the world's greatest vampire hunters came in.

Baljeet Tjinder.

* * *

 **So... How did Ya'll like it?**


End file.
